Naruto 5: Contention
by rylansato
Summary: Satori thought that Ronin had perished during a rescue mission. Satori finds out the hard way he has become a Rock ninja. After Ronin almost kills one of the people that Satori cares about most, Satori must set aside their friendship and do what is right.
1. A Leaf Forehead Protector

Naruto: Contention

It was a warm day in the Fire Country. The wind blew slightly causing a nice, delightful, comfortable feeling among the faces of the Leaf Chuunins that were on their way back to Konoha from a mission to the Hidden Grass Village. The team consisted of Satori, Azumi, Katianna and Taku. The four Chuunins stopped next to a river to fill up their canteens. A medium sized waterfall was only feet away. The four were taking their time, drinking water and enjoying the scenery. However, something else was on the mind of the team leader, Satori. He was still thinking about the death of his friend Ronin. On his last mission, he, Tenten, Kakashi, Shuji, Tsuku and Ronin went to rescue Neji, Hinata, Hanako and Arihiro. A battle ensued and Ronin was the only Leaf casualty. Ronin was one of his good friends if not one of his best. They practically grew up together and now after all they've been through he was gone.

"You alright, Satori-kun?" Azumi asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Satori said in an unconvincing tone.

Then the four of them heard something flying through the air. They lowered their bodies and Satori drew his kunai. He threw his own at the incoming object. He heard the metal hitting metal, then heard both objects hit the ground. He cautiously walked over and picked up his kunai. He then walked to the other object and his eyes widened. He picked it up. It was a Leaf forehead protector.

"Oh damn."


	2. Ronin of the Hidden Rock Village

The others ran to Satori's side to see what he had picked up. Their eyes widened as well.

"Whose head protector is that?" Taku asked.

"Ronin's"

At that moment they came face to face with a large group of ninjas. Satori looked at their head protectors.

"Rock Ninjas." He said.

Then the group split and a single ninja stood between them. His long blonde hair flowed with the wind.

"Ronin!" Satori said.

"We thought you were dead." Katianna said.

"I was going to be if it weren't for the Hidden Rock." Ronin said. "You left me to die."

"It wasn't like that." Satori said.

"Of course it was. Iwa has shown that they want me. They wouldn't leave a comrade behind." Ronin said.

"You traitor." Katianna said.

She attempted to move toward Ronin but was stopped by Satori's hand. She looked up at him but he shook his head.

"Why didn't you bring my body home, then?" Ronin asked.

"One, your body was possessed. You told us to leave you there and I even wanted to bring you back but you wouldn't allow it. Two, that's ANBU's job. We've got our own missions to do." Satori snapped.

"We know what you are here for. And we are here to see that your mission fails." Ronin said. "However I am offering a deal."

Satori moved the senbon in his mouth up and down.

"What sort of deal?" Azumi asked.

"Well, I'll spare the lives of the others, if you hand over the documents that you are carrying and if you'll join me." Ronin said.

"Does the phrase go suck a lemon, hold any meaning for you?"

"That's unfortunate." Ronin said.

In that instant Ronin appeared next to Azumi and shoved his hand into her stomach, however it didn't go all the way through. He lifted her into the air and stood at the waterfall's edge. He then threw her over the edge.

"AZUMI!" Satori shouted.

Satori reached into his front pocket of his vest and pulled out a scroll. He turned to Taku and tossed it to him.

"You two, go! Complete the mission. I'm going to save Azumi."

Taku and Katianna nodded and took off running. Two Rock ninjas ran after them. Satori drew two kunai and threw them at the pursuing ninjas. The two ninjas fell to the ground. Satori then spun around and threw a shuriken at Ronin. Ronin dodged it but part of his long hair was cut in the process. Satori headed for the edge but a few ninjas stood in his path. Satori did a sequence of hand seals. Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu." (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)

Satori shot multiple fireballs at the Rock ninjas. A few were hit by the fire balls and others leapt out of the way. Regardless, it did what he wanted he wanted it to do, and that was to clear the way. Satori jumped over the edge of the waterfall. As he leapt into the air he was hit in the left shoulder with a kunai. He fell to the water below. The Rock ninjas ran to the edge and looked over and saw only water.

"Report back to Iwa. The other two are too fast for us to catch up to. I should know one of them was my teammate." Ronin said.

The Rock ninjas headed back to their hidden village. As they left, Satori pulled Azumi from the water and into a cave behind the waterfall. Azumi had already lost a lot of blood. He pulled the kunai out of his shoulder and tossed it. He then took off his chuunin vest and then his own shirt then tore his shirt into strips. He ripped open Azumi's shirt revealing the wound. He wrapped his torn shirt around Azumi's severe wound. He then replaced the chuunin vest over his torso. He knew it was atleast a day and a half back to Konoha. He then picked up Azumi and exited the cave. He leapt into the trees and headed back to the Hidden Village among the Leaves.


	3. Must Save Azumi

Taku and Katianna arrived back at Konoha and ran straight for the Hokage's office. Tsunade was filling out paper work with Shizune and Sakura standing there next to her when Taku and Katianna came rushing in. This surprised Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama!" Katianna said. "We were attacked by Rock ninjas. Azumi was injured and Satori went to save her. He gave us the peace documents before he jumped over the waterfall's edge. I don't know what happened after that."

"Sakura, Shizune, go with Taku and Katianna back to the battle sight and see if you can find Azumi and Satori." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Shizune and Sakura said in unison.

The four of them ran out of the room and ran for the main gates.

Meanwhile, Satori carried Azumi back to Konoha. He had been traveling for a day an a half straight. He hadn't passed or caught up to Taku or Katianna yet, so he assumed that they had gone straight through the night as well. Azumi slowly opened her eyes and saw the face of her savior. Her vision was blurred but she could tell who it was.

"Uhh..s.sss…Satori." She said as her eyes closed again.

"Save your strength." Satori said without looking at her.

He leapt out of the tree line and saw the main gates of Konoha straight ahead. He could feel the life leaving Azumi so he pushed himself harder and harder to get to those gates.

Shizune, Sakura, Taku and Katianna ran straight for the gates. As soon as they reached the main gates, Satori appeared in front of them holding Azumi. It surprised the other four.

"Satori!" Sakura said.

"Azumi's injured we have to get her to the hospital." Satori said running past the other four. The other four turned around and ran after Satori. Satori was almost to the hospital. He was so close to saving Azumi's life and he refused to allow her to die. He pushed himself even further and harder. Sakura noticed a trail of blood that was coming from either Azumi or Satori.

"Satori." Sakura whispered.

They finally reached the hospital and Satori kicked the door open and ran inside. The doctors ran to them and took Azumi away from him. They took her to the operating room. Satori stood there watching the doctors carry away Azumi. He couldn't move. He was drained of his energy. He dropped to his knees then fell over. The last thing he remembers seeing is the others above him.


	4. Coward

Hours later he awoke in a room. He sat up. His shoulder was wrapped in bandages along with his chest. His shoulder still hurt from the wound. Tenten walked in to the room.

"Azumi? Where is she?" Satori asked.

"She's in the room next door. She's fine. She was lucky that you were there. If she was any later getting here she would've definitely died." Sakura said.

"That's good." Satori said relieved.

"The doctor said we could take you home now, Nii-chan." Tenten said.

Satori nodded. "But before that, I want to stop by Azumi's room."

"Sure thing."

Tenten and her brother walked out of his room and to the neighboring room. Satori knocked on Azumi's door. There was no answer. Satori slowly opened the door and peered inside. He saw that Azumi was asleep in her bed so he decided it would be best to just let her sleep. He and his sister walked out of the hospital and back to their house.

A few days had passed since their encounter with Ronin and the Rock ninjas. Satori lied on his bed thinking of that day and how Ronin was alive. He thought he had died on that mission. This was the second person within two years to have defected to another village. Uchiha Sasuke being the other. He had talked to Naruto shortly after Sasuke left and Naruto was determined to bring him back. Satori admired Naruto for his determination but from Satori's point of view it looked like Sasuke didn't want to come back. He thought the same thing for Ronin so he wasn't going to try and bring him back, he'd more than likely have to kill him.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Satori waited for someone to get the door but after the second knock he realized he was the only one home. He got up off his bed and went to the door. He opened it and to his surprise saw Azumi standing there.

"Azumi." Satori said surprised.

"Satori-kun, I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." She said.

"Oh. Uh…come in." Satori said.

Azumi walked into the house. Azumi sat down in a chair.

"Tea?" Satori said as he went into the kitchen.

"Sure."

"Do you like lemon or sugar in your tea?" Satori asked.

"Yeah."

"Cause…I don't have…any of those." Satori said sounding depressed.

He came back in with a cup of tea and set it down in front of Azumi.

"So how are you doing, Satori?"

"I'm good. The wound in my shoulder is healing. What about you?"

Azumi took a sip of her tea. "Same here. I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

Satori didn't know how to respond. He could either act all masculine and say it was no problem, it was his pleasure, or say that she would've done the same for him. Nonetheless he wasn't sure.

"Taku told me that you traveled all the way from where we were to Konoha. That was very impressive."

"_It was for one of the people I care about most. I couldn't let you die_." Satori thought to himself.

He was about to say how he felt about her but decided not to. She finished her tea then stood up.

"Well, I gotta get going. I'm going to go meet up with Ishida and Masaki. Thanks for the tea and thanks again for saving my life." She said.

Satori still didn't know what to say so he just smiled. He walked Azumi out and watched her walk out of sight. His smile quickly faded as he turned back inside the house.

"You're a coward, Satori." He told himself.


	5. In The Hospital Again

A few days later, Satori stood in the middle of the training grounds. He was breathing heavy and smoke emanated from his right hand. Sweat poured from his body. He raised his hand to eye level and looked at it. Blood leaked out from his wounds and ran down his arm.

"I believe I finished it." He said.

He fell onto his back and passed out.

Hours later he awoke. He slowly looked around trying to figure out where he was. Then he realized that he was in a hospital room.

"So, I'm back here again." He said softly.

Arihiro and Hanako came into the room.

"Ah, so you're awake." Hanako said.

"Nope, still sleeping." Satori replied sarcastically.

Hanako rolled her eyes. "Injured and you're still that way. Anyway, what were you doing at the training grounds? The doctor said your right hand had both fire and chakra burns."

Satori didn't answer. He didn't want to tell anybody about his new technique just yet. He wanted to surprise people with it. But usually the way he planned things and the way things turned out were totally opposite.

"Oh ok." Hanako said waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry about it." Satori said. "So who found me, anyway?"

"Rikku found you." Arihiro replied.

"Ahhh, Rikku found me." Satori said.

Meanwhile, five Chuunins walked through the gates of Konoha. Their mission was to escort a feudal lord from the Fire Country to the Sun Country.

"So, were escorting a feudal lord to the Sun Country, huh?" Ishida asked.

"That's the mission." Masaki said.

"And it's going to take five of us to do?"

"Apparently so." Yaiba said.

Unknown to them they were being watched from the shadows.


	6. Going To Save The Ambushed Away Team

About, day later, Satori and Tenten was walking down the halls of the Hokage Building. They were on their way to meet up with Sakura and for lunch. They were only feet away from the door when Satori heard Shizune's voice that was filled with urgency. He held his hand out to stop Tenten from walking any further. He slowly moved his head forward to listen in. He heard Shizune talking but couldn't make out all of it. However he did hear that the team never made it to the Feudal Lord's manor. If memory served the manor was only half a day's walk. He turned to his sister.

"Who was on the roster for the Feudal Lord escort mission?" Satori whispered.

"Uh….Two members from Team six and all of Team three." She replied.

Satori's eyes widened, Azumi was on Team three. He sprinted off.

"Nii-chan!" Tenten called.

Satori didn't listen to her; his mind was set on finding out what happened to his friends. He ran out of the building and ran straight for the gates. The two traffic reporters looked up and saw Satori in full sprint and he ran out of the village.

The five chuunins stayed hidden from the Rock ninjas that attacked them over half a day ago. Random battles occurred and the Rock ninjas had the ability to make themselves invisible. The Leaf chuunins weren't going to last much longer.

"Why are they doing this? We aren't at war with them anymore." Masaki said.

"Look who's with them." Shizuka said. "That traitor, Ronin."

"I'm going to rip him apart once I get my claws on him." Yaiba said.

"You'll never get the chance, leaf-brats." A voice said behind them.

They all turned around to see two Rock ninjas had appeared. The two ninjas were using their invisibility technique and snuck up on the five leaf chuunins. The two Rock ninjas moved in for the kill.

"You're all dead." One of them said.

"Who is?" A voice said between the two ninjas.

The two ninjas looked at one another to find somebody had landed on their shoulders. It was Satori. Satori looked up at his comrades and smirked. He then grabbed the two Rock ninjas by their heads, lifted himself up and smashed their heads together. The two ninjas fell over and Satori landed on his feet and walked over to his friends.

"Are you guys alright?" Satori asked.

"We're exhausted." Masaki said.

"What's the situation? I see that there are Rock ninjas out."

"We were on our way and we got ambushed by these guys. Ronin is leading them."

Satori stood up and looked around. "I see."


	7. Old Friends

"SATORI!" Ronin yelled.

That startled Satori. He figured that no one else knew he was here but he was obviously wrong. He and the others walked out from where they were hiding. They saw Ronin standing with about 20 other ninjas.

"You know you can still join us." Ronin said.

"And you know you can still suck a lemon." Satori shot back.

"Hell, even Azumi, the girl you're absolutely in love with can even join."

Azumi looked over to Satori, who still had his eyes focused on Ronin. She had no idea that Satori cared for her. Now that she thought about it, it made sense.

"Let me put it in a way that you would understand." Satori said as he started to do hand seals.

Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger. Satori lifted the tiger seal in front of his mouth.

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)

Ronin struck the ground with his hands and a wall of earth shot up and blocked the multiple fire balls. Ronin walked out from behind the wall.

"As you wish." Ronan replied. "It's unfortunate that our friendship has to end like this."

"You can blame that on yourself." Satori said. "You have no friends or family in Konoha. Not anymore. You are right, however. It is unfortunate that our friendship will end like this. It will end with me killing you."

Ronin smiled in a way that he didn't think Satori could beat him. He knew all of Satori's techniques, due to his "Scouter Vision" as he'd refer to it as. Satori pulled off his glove off of his right hand. He then bit the tip of his thumb and did a series of hand seals. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." (Summoning Technique)

In a puff of smoke, five cats appeared. A tiger, a panther, two small black cats, and a brown cat appeared.

"This will even the odds a bit. Kyo, Kisa attack the Rock ninjas." Satori said.

"You got it." Kyo said.

"Binx, Syn, Mayaa your job is too take care of the others. They look worn out." Satori instructed.

"Yes, sir." The three small ones said in unison.

"Like that will make a difference." Ronin shot back


	8. The End Of A Friendship

Satori smirked as he put his glove back on. He drew his sai from his belt and flipped them right side up. Ronin pulled out his sword from its sheath. Ronin charged at him, Satori leapt forward. Ronin thrust his sword at the airborne Satori. Satori caught the sword in between his two sai and locked it with them. Then he jerked the sword out of Ronin's hands and threw it to the side as he started to descend. Ronin drew a kunai and threw it at his old friend. Satori aimed his senbon and spit at the oncoming kunai. The two projectiles met and deflected one another. That gave Ronin enough time to grab his sword and start another attack. Satori charged as well. Ronin raised his sword and attempted to slash at Satori. Satori raised his sai in defense and blocked Ronin's weapon.

While the two former friends battled. The other Rock ninjas attempted to attack the other Leaf ninjas. Although the Leaf ninjas were battered and bruised they still stood their ground. With the help of the five cats, the Leaf ninjas were able to keep the Rock ninjas at bay. The remaining Rock ninjas retreated to other side of the battle field, still in visual range of the battle going on and the Leaf ninjas.

Satori and Ronin continued to battle. Ronin flipped over Satori's back.

"Doton: Retsudotensho!" (Earth Element: Split Earth Turn Around Palm)

Satori found himself dodging rocks and boulders. He dodged one but then was hit in the back by another. He hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him. Just then a rock about the size of one of the Konoha main gate doors landed on Satori. Ronin grinned thinking he had beaten his opponent. Then he saw that a log had replaced Satori.

"Kawarimi no jutsu? I should've known." Ronin said.

Just then an explosive note tied to a kunai landed between his feet. The explosive note began to glow. Ronin's eyes widened. He leapt backwards as the note exploded.

"Futile attempt." Ronin said

Just then Satori appeared behind Ronin.

"Maybe." Satori said.

Ronin's eyes widened. Satori grabbed the back of Ronin's collar and pulled him back.

"Shishi Rendan." (Lion Combo)

Satori kicked both sides of Ronin as they fell towards the ground. Then he came up and back handed Ronin across the face then spun around and kicked Ronin with the heel of his foot. Ronin landed on his back. He then stumbled to his feet and saw Satori standing there. Satori put his left arm in a horizontal position extending his index and middle fingers, then put his right arm in a vertical position extending his index and middle fingers.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." (Shadow Clone Technique)

Ronin looked all around him to see clones of Satori had him surrounded. Then all of the clones did hand seals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Pig, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)

Ronin was engulfed by the fire that the clones shot at him. Satori relaxed a bit when he thought that Ronin was finished. Then out of no where Ronin shot out of the flame towards Satori. Ronin extended his right leg and attempted to kick. Satori threw up his arms to block the attack. Ronin shot up into the air and drew his sword, flipping it into both hands, and diving into a downward stab. Then something shot between the two of them and Ronin's sword was broken. Binx landed on a nearby rock with the sword blade in his mouth.

"YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Ronin shouted.

Ronin was distracted and Satori used it to his advantage.

"Katon: Ryu-Ken no Jutsu (Fire Element: Dragonfist Technique)

Ronin looked down and saw that Satori's hand was on fire. Satori, with all of his might, thrust his hand through Ronin's chest. Ronin's eyes were wide and lifeless. Everybody watching stood there in shock as one friend had just killed the other.

At that moment, memories of Ronin and Satori playing together as kids flashed through Satori's mind. Memories of them growing up, going to the academy, becoming ninjas, taking the Chuunin Exam rapidly flashed through his mind.

After the flame on Satori's hand had extinguished itself, Satori pulled it from Ronin's chest and Ronin's lifeless body fell to the ground. His eyes were still wide. Satori knelt down and closed Ronin's eyes. He stood up and began to walk towards his comrades. The other Chuunins watched him as he walked past them. The Rock ninja's retreated with Ronin's body. They didn't even want to bother with the Leaf ninjas; they knew that they wouldn't survive against them now. The five Chuunins began to follow Satori. Azumi looked down at Satori's smoking right hand.

"_Satori-kun, Thank you. Thank you for saving us_." She thought to herself as she followed her friends back to the Hidden Village Among the Leaves.

The End


End file.
